Helping Out
by Sanumarox123
Summary: AU- kinda. Elena tries to explain that she has to think about her feelings to Damon, and he... well, read it! Set right after 3x19. Delena.


**Hey, guys. I'm back! Exams are done… and that's good. I wanted to post this before tonight… **

**This is set right after 3x19, and this is my take on what could've happened if Elena talked to him the next day. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, or any of the characters. I only own my words and my brain. There's a quote from 4x08, and 3.19, in here. I don't own them. Julie and Kevin do. **

_**Helping Out**_

_A Delena one-shot_

Damon heard Elena even before she had taken a step out of her car. He stayed where he was on the couch, glass of bourbon in one hand, and set his feet up onto the coffee table in front of him.

"Hello, Elena." He called into the foyer with a slight frown on his handsome face. He knew what she was here for, and he had no intention of giving it to her without a fight.

She seemed slightly surprised that he had heard her; why, he doesn't know. She should have gotten used to his… differences… by now. Then the look left her face and the determined look returned to her eyes.

Damon's electric blue eyes raked her appearance, taking in her jeans, her top hugging her slight figure, and her normal sneakers. He must've looked a little _too _long, for Elena cleared her throat, bringing him back to reality.

"Um… can we talk?" Out of habit, she pushed her hair behind her ear while shifting onto her other leg, waiting for his answer.

Damon sighed inwardly, but gestured for her to take a seat next to him. He took his legs off the table and waited for the girl to start. When it was made clear she wasn't going to make the first move, he spoke, his voice bitter.

"What do you want, Elena? Are you here to figure out why you feel something; why you just want to rip my clothes off every time you see me?" His voice remained bitter, but a slight twinkle entered his otherwise electrifying eyes. "As much as I'd like to help you out on that, I can't."

Elena opened her mouth to answer, but he beat her to it. His sudden good mood was gone as quickly as it had come. "Do you want rip my already torn heart to shreds? Like Katherine did?"

Damon saw Elena flinch at Katherine's name, but he didn't care. Her face hardened and her eyes became stormy.

"Do you really think that that's what I wanted to do? That I wanted to hurt you?! Because it wasn't. Again, I wasn't thinking about you. I'm sorry." She took a deep breath, which seemed to calm her down. "I didn't come here to fight. First, is Stefan here?" She paused.

"Stefan's out with Vampire Barbie and her wolfie boyfriend. I stayed here because I needed to recover after your 'attempt' to figure out your feelings."

Elena didn't even flinch at the pointed insult. She ignored it and leaned closer to Damon.

"Damon, listen to me. I care for you, okay? I just don't know how much yet."

Damon laughed, a short and sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, sure. And what am I going to do until you figure out that- like Katherine- it'll always be Stefan? Wait here, and then wallow in sadness? Yeah, in hell."

Elena started to speak, but Damon wasn't done. "Do you expect me to be able to NOT help you make a decision? Do you expect me to be GOOD?! Well I'm not." He widened his intense, knife-stabbing, blue gaze on her. "I'm not the good guy, remember?"

There was a momentary pause before Elena spoke. "I didn't, and don't, expect you to be the good guy. That's why I like you so much. You don't live up to anyone's expectations."

Damon rolled his eyes to make the whites show. As he got up and walked to the fireplace mantle where he put his glass down, he said, "Like." He turned around, his face betraying nothing of what he was feeling at the moment. "Yay! You like me." Behind the conspicuous sarcasm dripping from his voice, anyone could hear the hurt he was hiding. But no one could see it. He whirled around, facing the fire burning in the fireplace.

Elena followed his footsteps and put a hand on his shoulder. "Damon- you know what I mean."

Damon spun, turning to face her. "No I don't, 'Lena! I've been trying to figure you out, but one minute you're THIS close to admitting you feel something more than just friendly comradeship to me, then the next thing you know, you hide in your safety shell again! I know why you're with Stefan. Because he's the easy choice. You don't have to try hard to be with him. But, to be with me, you have to be up for a challenge. And you're not capable of that, yet." His face was red, his façade breaking into pieces.

"That was what I said to you after I met you. Not the exact words, but the same concept." Elena said, talking about the beginning of his rant. She ignored the end.

Damon remained silent, but shrugged off her hand. He turned away from her.

"Please, Damon! Talk to me! What do _you _want _me_ to do? Or, what do you want to do?" Elena begged, unaware of the way her word's meaning could be heard.

Damon smirked, but hid the grin away from Elena. Then he turned around. "This." He grabbed Elena's arm and pushed her against the wall next to the fireplace. He leaned closer and let Elena get adjusted to his proximity.

"Um." Elena gulped. "Damon…"

Damon leaned closer until his nose skimmed her hairline. He could smell his strawberry shampoo; could feel her trembling as his mouth touched down on her forehead. Slowly, he inched towards the left side of her mouth. She shuddered, but didn't stop him.

"Is this what you want?" Elena asked, her voice shaking. Damon didn't answer her. Instead, he took one of his hands from where it was pressing against the wall, keeping Elena intact and him on his feet. He rested his free hand lightly on the girl's hip. A burst of electricity went through him, and he knew that Elena felt it too. She pulled him closer, until their bodies were pushed together, until the only part of them that wasn't touching in some way was their lips. Damon's lips lightly brushed Elena's, making it seem like a butterfly kiss. But Damon was done fooling around. His other hand threaded itself into Elena's long, silky, hair and he lightly tugged on the ends. She loved that, and he knew it. She moaned, and her eyes closed. Damn kept his eyes open, waiting. Waiting for the right moment.

"May I?" He asked lightly, his tone serious. He knew that he didn't have to ask, that she would let him anyway, but he did it anyway to stay on her good side. Slowly, Elena nodded. That's all Damon needed.

His lips captured hers like a crow captured its prey. He devoured her lips like she was water and he was a dry plant. Both of his arms wound around her, holding her in place, clasping her to him. Elena's hands plowed through his hair, leaving disarray in his black tresses. He kissed her mouth, her open neck, her ears; every part of her that he could find. She kissed back, unafraid. Her mouth opened under his, and their battle for dominance began. Not at all tentative, like the time he kissed on her on the porch, or on his supposed 'deathbed'. The pair collapsed onto the floor, Damon on top. Damon braced his hands on either side of her in order to not collapse on Elena. Her hand reached for his shirt and yanked the shirt apart, running her hands over his sturdy chest. As she reached for her own shirt, Damon pulled away from their embrace, breathing heavily, his face flushed. His ocean blue eyes were filled with undefined lust and excitement. Elena's face was the exact replica of his, just her eyes showed that she wanted more.

"Well, that was interesting." Damon said as he got up and put his shirt on, with or without buttons, leaving it open.

Elena gaped at him, but she collected her wits enough to gasp out, "Yeah."

Damon smirked, and brushed his hair back. "Well, I hope it helps you out somewhat on your decision."

Then he walked out, leaving Elena on the floor, staring after him, half murderously and half in amazement. She watched his retreating figure, and Damon knew that she was. He smiled. She wasn't expecting him to have the last laugh, right? He shook his head and walked out the door into the waning sunlight, leaving the girl he loved behind to make her own choice.

_**fin**_

**Sorry, guys if it sucked. I haven't gonna much sleep nowadays and right now it's only 12:50PM and I'm half-asleep. (I got out at 10:30 today…)**

**I'll be on tomorrow, too, because I have no school. So… hope you liked it!**

**Review, please! It only takes a few seconds out of your time, and it is greatly appreciated! My owl here *****hoot* especially.**

**Can't wait for tonight!**

**Xx,**

**Allysa**


End file.
